Yin Yang Martial Arts
by ChibiZombieBunny
Summary: (Small rewrite) After a horrible fight with Kodachi, Akane beings to comes to tems with what a martial artist really needs.


Ian Tharp  
  
C & C to tharpi@lycos.com  
  
Greatly edited and redone, but still only myself as proofreader, so apologies in advance for mistakes I missed.  
  
Blah, blah, blah, all rights reserved, and not by me.  
  
Italics in quotes means thoughts stated as an inner monologue  
  
Yin Yang Martial Arts,  
  
The Akane Tendo Mini-Series (actually, will probably stay a One Shot, but always leave a loop hole)  
  
Akane woke up and noticed one thing; she was in a lot of pain. Raising herself up she slowly let her eyes adjust to the light and realized she was at Dr. Tofu's. She looked around and noticed she wasn't alone. Ranma-chan sat with her hands in her lap with a look of concern in her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright Akane?" She asked, with what seemed to Akane to be genuine concern.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be, ohh..." she cried out as vertigo hit her. Ranma leapt up and caught her before she fell off the cot to the tile floor. "Ranma? What happened?" She for the life of her couldn't remember.  
  
"You fought Kodachi, and you lost... Badly I might add." Ranma responded in a sour tone, with a hint of shame. Whether it was directed at her, or Ranma, Akane couldn't tell.  
  
"How did I end up here?"  
  
"Nabiki brought you here while I fought Kodachi"  
  
"Why did you fight Kodachi?"  
  
"Umm... She said that I was keeping 'her' Ranma from her just like you were. If I hadn't fought her she could have hurt you more. You shouldn't have fought her."  
  
"RANMA!" she yelled and immediately grimaced as a throbbing pain answered her. Whispering she continued, "Ranma, I can take care of myself."  
  
"No you can't Akane. This fight proved it. Kodachi's your weakest rival. You can't win these fights."  
  
"I'm a martial artist too you kn-" Akane tried to finish, but consciousness escaped her.  
  
Akane was soon having a nightmare.  
  
Shampoo was beating her with bonboris. Kodachi was choking her with her ribbon. Ukyou was bludgeoning her spatula against her Akane's skull. What made the nightmare truly horrifying was the fact that Ranma stood in front of her, not only refusing to help free her, but taunting her as well.  
  
"You'll never win Akane. You're not good enough. All you can do is break cement blocks. You won't ever be good enough. You can't be better because you don't train versus anyone better than you. Why would I ever want to marry you?"  
  
Ukyou and Shampoo grabbed both of Akane's arms to prevent her from attacking, as Kodachi's ribbon jerked back, pulling Akane's head up and forcing her to match Ranma's gaze.  
  
"But I'm a martial artist too! I can get better!" she spit out through her shallow breaths.  
  
"No you can't, what have you ever sacrificed for this art? Everyone else has given something to better themselves." Ranma ceased the berating so his fiancées could continue in his place.  
  
"I gave up being a girl, to train and live among boys so that I could eventually fight Ranma." Ukyou stated as she began kicking Akane in the stomach while she still restrained her arm.  
  
"I train many years with other women fighters, and fight others to get better" stated Shampoo as she too began to lay kicks into Akane's chest. "You only fight pervert boys. Not training if fighting men who not fighters."  
  
Kodachi pulled her ribbon, forcing a gasp of air out of Akane as she knelt down to her victim's ear and whispered, "I just fight dirty. It might not be honorable, but look whose being humiliated."  
  
"You can't win. You'll never win. Never. Ever." Ranma stated without any love or pity in her eyes, just scorn.  
  
The figments of Akane's dream faded into nothingness, as one thought played into her mind repeatedly.  
  
"I can't beat them."  
  
Silently in the real world, with Ranma still looking over her, Akane wept in her sleep.  
  
(At the Tendo Dojo, later that evening)  
  
Ranma-kun was going through his kata. There was none of the grace it usually had. Every punch was accentuated with sharp movements, as an inner battle was waging inside him. His body language was not lost on Akane who was wearing an ice pack and watching. She waited for him to bring his exercise to a close and swore she could still see a red aura surrounding him.  
  
"Ranma? What's wrong?"  
  
Ranma stood there silent, returning Akane's gaze. Akane's was full of concern for Ranma despite her own injuries. However, Ranma's eyes were filled with sorrow. Unable to meet her gaze any longer, Ranma dejectedly tried to return to his kata.  
  
"I'm a failure Akane. I didn't protect you well enough." He picture Kodachi's face as he punched, then Kuno's, then everyone else he had ever fought out of anger, and yet he still couldn't battle the intensity of emotions within him.  
  
"Is it about the fight?"  
  
"What would of happened if it was Shampoo who attacked you" He kicked the air, trying to ignore Akane's comments. "It's-"  
  
"It's not your fault Ranma, it was-"  
  
Akane stopped in mid-sentence. Ranma looked at her, holding her gaze again for what seemed like an eternity. It was only then that she noticed his eyes were welling up, and that tears were beginning to stream down his face.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
It was at that point Ranma ran out the dojo into the night.  
  
Akane stood speechless for some time and was only broken out of her state when Nabiki walked in.  
  
"You know Akane, he blames himself for your injuries." Akane's sister stated matter of factly.  
  
"What?" she said as she remembered reality and decided to take part in it.  
  
"He does. He's kicking himself for not protecting you. I'm surprised he even has this much control right now. You should have seen him earlier." Nabiki said, with a twinge of sympathy  
  
"He blames himself? And what did you mean by earlier."  
  
"Let's just say that Kodachi learned not to ever piss Ranma off"  
  
"What? Nabiki, what did Ranma do to Kodachi?"  
  
"Well, alright. Ranma and I had been walking to get ice cream, after all, he owed me money and..."  
  
(Flashback to Ranma / Kodachi Fight)  
  
Ranma and Nabiki come onto the clearing where the fight between Akane and Kodachi had taken place. Although Kodachi has a couple bruises, Akane is bleeding form numerous wounds and is obviously unconscious. Kodachi is still kicking Akane's limp body however and is cursing Akane's hold on Ranma. She stops when she looks up to see Ranma-chan.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! Well now pig-tailed harlot, with Akane out of the way, all that's left is to drive Ranma from your thoughts as well."  
  
(pause)  
  
"Nabiki, grab Akane and take her to Tofu's. Also, call Kuno to tell him to get his sister. I'll be along shortl!y"  
  
"Ranma..." she began  
  
"No questions."He stated coldly, and intense rage building within him. "We'll talk after this I put this trash down."  
  
(End Flash back)  
  
"I came back to check on Ranma after Dr. Tofu lead me out of the room. When I had arrived back at the scene of the fight Ranma-chan stood over a whimpering Kodachi. She had broken both her arms and legs and her face bleeding rather profusely. Ranma was like a man possessed (pun unintended). I've never seen him so angry. Kuno showed up a little later. He was so shocked by how his sister had creamed Akane, and how the tree born kettle girl had creamed his sister he swore he wouldn't be able to face either one of his loves again. Ranma then told him if Kuno ever did try anything with Akane that what happened to Kodachi would be nothing compared to what would happen to him. Finally Ranma saw me and she ran and grabbed me and ran both of us back to Dr. Tofu's. Ranma then watched over you for most of the time you were out. He's having a very difficult time with this."  
  
"He did that, because of me? Why?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask that?" Nabiki said as she walked out of the dojo leaving Akane alone.  
  
"He attacked her because of me. He even swore. He must care for me. But how do I feel?" she pondered.  
  
She then set about practicing. She set up the cement blocks and began to concentrate.  
  
"What good is this going to do?" the thought echoed in her mind.  
  
"It proves the power I have to myself" she answered.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So if I'm powerful, people won't beat me"  
  
"Kodachi isn't as powerful and she nearly killed you"  
  
"She was lucky." came the automated response.  
  
"Was she? OR does she realize something you don't"  
  
Akane focused on her blocks and no longer felt the desire to break them. She sat down and meditated. She decided she needed to finally face some hard facts.  
  
Ranma sat beneath the bridge and cried. Now Ranma has cried on rare occasion, but now he was in guy form and he didn't even care. Nabiki watched on. She knew Ranma would come here. After all, what good would she be if she couldn't even discover this little piece of information. She quietly waited as Ranma mumbled to himself.  
  
"Damn it, it's my fault. I should have been there. Then she wouldn't have been hurt. Then I wouldn't have lost it and hurt Kodachi. Then-" Ranma suddenly tensed up. "Who's there?"  
  
"Just me Ranma. And you're right it is your fault." Nabiki stated, with a small edge of anger escaping the mask she normally held up perfectly.  
  
"Nabiki, I don't need you to remind me. I know I didn't protect her" Ranma answered without even realizing he was clenching his fists.  
  
"No you didn't, and you shouldn't have to either. It's your fault you haven't taught her."  
  
"But she's a girl and I can't-"  
  
(SMACK)  
  
"It's amazing how easy it is to hit Ranma sometimes" Nabiki thought as she herself was getting angry.  
  
"And Kodachi isn't? And Shampoo isn't? We all know you'll hit girls when you have to, but not Akane. Kami, you just beat the snot out of Kodachi this very night! What is Akane too good for you? You both practice the same school so why don't you teach her. God knows you're the best instructor she could have. BUT NO! You have to dodge all her attempts to train by that stupid excuse" the Tendo sister said with no small amount of contempt.  
  
"I don't hit girls" she continued mockingly. "Then you complain when she can't defend herself. Well Ranma, start taking the blame for the right things and stop hiding behind such a stupid excuse. If you didn't hit girls, Shampoo wouldn't even know who you were. Kodachi wouldn't hate you for both beating her at rhythmic gymnastics or for putting her in traction. So cut the bullshit"  
  
Immediately Nabiki covered her mouth. It had been years since she had ever lost control. Despite everything, she still was able to here the whisper come from the man beside her.  
  
"But I can't hit Akane"  
  
Nabiki paused, immediately taking stock of the info. With a minor effort, she forced herself back into the role of manipulator. "Why not Ranma?"  
  
"Because... because... " he stumbled to find the word then just gave up. "Because I just can't"  
  
"Why Ranma? She's not better than you. So why can't you?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because you care like her?" she inserted, hoping to finally hear the boy make that small baby step confession.  
  
"No, how could I ever like a tomboy like..."  
  
(Smack)  
  
"Can we be honest just once? Let's try that again. Because you like her?" growing irate with this inability both Ranma and Akane had at expressing anything other than anger.  
  
Ranma's shoulders sank as though he was a fighter who had given up.  
  
"I might hurt her" he mumbled, in a meek defeated voice barely audible to Nabiki.  
  
Despite the pity that tugged on her heartstrings, Nabiki knew that this was one time the infamous and aptly dubbed "Ice Queen" persona had to drive the point home.  
  
"Idiot," she spat out. "You can't hurt her anymore than she is already, and you didn't answer my question? One day you two might marry, and the school will be a lot better if both of you are the best you can be. Who knows, maybe if you teach her she might be able to teach you a thing or two. Last time though, "she stated as her prepared to emphasize each word. "Do... you... like... Akane? If you do you'll train her. If you don't, I expect you to be gone by morning. Family honor be damned. You've already hurt Akane enough by teasing her. So do you?"  
  
Ranma just looked at his hands. Nabiki had hit every nerve. She was good at that. She knew she had to hurt him to get the point across. Only time would tell.  
  
"I guess I'll see tomorrow then. Good night Ranma." She said coolly, as she uncharacteristically hugged the pig tailed martial artist. "I hope you win this fight. Nobody likes to fight themselves."  
  
Back in the Dojo, Akane decided to do something new. She began a kata she hadn't done in years, pausing to correct her steps and kicks and then restarting after she had corrected them. She had been doing this for an hour, forgetting how easy it was to lose one's self in the martial arts dance. She didn't even notice when Ranma came in and watched her closely. She brought herself to a close only to hear Ranma over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're mostly alright." Ranma stated, a fake smile unseen by Akane tacked onto the end of his statement  
  
Akane's eyes lit up as she turn only to dim when she saw how crestfallen Ranma truly was.  
  
"Ranma, I heard that," she began, but couldn't come to finish the sentence as she saw how large a battle Ranma had going on within him. He was near a breaking point and Akane could discern this fact easily. "What's wrong?"  
  
After a long silence, he answered her with his own question.  
  
"Do you want me to train you?" he spat out, as though he feared he might not finish the sentence if he said it slowly.  
  
"What?" Akane asked, this was something that Ranma had never asked her. He never hit her. Now he was suddenly offering to train her.  
  
"I said, 'do you want me to train you?'" He said with much more composer, but still with some difficulty. "You know I'm a better martial artist than you are, and we are supposed to be the only students of our school. Do you want to be better in the Art? Because in case you don't know, you can't get better smashing blocks."  
  
"I know, I realized that earlier" She stated dejectedly before she took a very serious tone. "Yes, I wanted to be trained. But I want to be actually trained, not this 'Lets try and hit Ranma while he dances around me until I'm exhausted' game. I don't want to just try and hit you. And you can't worry about hurting me. I may not be a great martial artist, but I want to be one, and that means learning how to deal with a little pain. Agreed?"  
  
Ranma, surprisingly matched her in seriousness.  
  
"Agreed. You will also do whatever I say. Without question. You can question me after you do what I say but not before. Agreed?  
  
"Agreed. So when do we start?" She then paused before adding "Teacher."  
  
"Now. Prepare to spar." As Ranma immediately assumed a loose stance and his face lost any hint of the emotional seriousness from the earlier conversation and focused merely on the task at hand.  
  
Ranma and Akane faced off. She immediately charged and threw a punch which Ranma dodged. Akane continued to lay in Ranma but he continued to dodge attempted blow after blow.  
  
"Why is he dodging? He promised!" Still she tried to hit him. Leg sweep. He jumped back. Punch. He ducked. Kick. He sidestepped.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Akane threw one final punch at Ranma's gut as anger was getting the better of her. She was surprised to find herself flying threw the air only to land in the pond the Saotome's were notorious for landing in themselves. As soon as she went under the water, a set of hands grabbed her pulled her out. A now female Ranma addressed her.  
  
"Couldn't have my student drowning. Next time I say stop. Remember to do so. Goodnight. Training continues in the morning. Be ready at six. Oh, and be ready to control your anger, I really don't want to have to fish you out constantly" Akane was still coughing up some water but manage to get the gist except for one thing.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Yes Akane?"  
  
"Why didn't you attack me at all? You agreed to attack me."  
  
"Yes I did, however I had to evaluate your ability to attack first. Don't worry, I'll evaluate your defense soon enough. I was hoping maybe you had improved some. Goodnight"  
  
Akane slept well. She had a dream where she was fighting all of Ranma's enemies, doing all of Ranma's moves. It was nice to be able to kick ass. And Ranma appreciated her in the dream. She woke up as her alarm went off. She looked over to see it and immediately groaned.  
  
"6:05, shit, has it been going off for fifteen minutes?"  
  
She rolled over to see Ranma Saotome kneeling with his back to her facing the door.  
  
"You're late Akane." He said in a very neutral tone. She was furious however!  
  
"Ranma you pervert how dare you?!"  
  
Finding the nearest projectile she had, she launched a book and then herself at him. It surprised her when he tossed a bucket of cold water on her, caught her and the book, and tossed both back onto the bed, all in what seemed to be in a series of fluid motions. She just sat in her room, soaked, and shocked."  
  
"I warned you about your temper. Next time be on time so I don't have to come in. Meet me in the dojo. And by the way, I didn't see anything." He said, with seriousness not common for the martial artist.  
  
Ranma then left before Akane could protest.  
  
Later, in the Dojo.  
  
"Now Akane, I figured out why your attack is so horrible, but we'll work on that after we fix your sloppy defense. Defend yourself." Ranma stated as he immediately launched into an attack.  
  
"OK, that should be OW!" she finished as she landed on her bum.  
  
"I said 'defend yourself,' not lets answer the person we are about to fight"  
  
Akane got up and got in a ready stance. For the next hour she repeatedly got thrown, punched, kicked, pummeled, and every other attack that could occur to her. When Genma came out to train with his son, he was surprised to see a nearly exhausted Akane still attempting to defend herself.  
  
"Not this morning Pops. I'm training Akane, we'll practice tonight." He then threw Akane into the dojo wall. "Idiot! Roll Akane!"  
  
Finally, break was called when Kasumi called everyone for breakfast. Akane was half carried in by Ranma as she was leaning on him so much.  
  
She sat next to Ranma. While Ranma prepared for the fight that was about to begin...  
  
"RANMA! HOW COULD HURT MY DAUGHTER SO-- oof!" Surprisingly, the attack came from Nabiki as she elbowed her father.  
  
"He's training her Daddy. Since you no longer seem fit to do so. Don't worry, Ranma won't hurt her anymore than she take. Glad to see you're still with us Ranma." She said with a smile and a wink showing that she knew all along what would finally be happening.  
  
"It was easy bet, wasn't it?" Ranma said as his hand nervously scratched the back of his head. Nabiki only nodded.  
  
"So Ranma, you're training your fiancée. How sweet." Kasumi added as she spread the meal out for everyone.  
  
The meal was your standard Tendo household meal with Ranma and Genma fighting for food, however everyone else was rather quite, especially Akane, who was only capable of focusing on eating, and thinking one thought over and over again.  
  
"He finally hit me"  
  
Surprisingly, it made her really happy.  
  
As they walked to school, Akane was beaming. Despite being sore, there was spring in her step. Ranma casually walked along the fence, examining his student. Akane was like a five-year-old dancing along the street. She had so many questions, but at least Ranma was doing stuff with her, and she'd be a better martial artist for it.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma broke out of his concentration to address his fiancée.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So what's wrong with my attack? You said you knew? So what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Oh simple, you're too um... forward thinking I think it's called?"  
  
"Oh, is that all.... huh?" Akane was lost at this point. "What the heck does that mean?"  
  
"How about this then? When those boys use to attack you everyday, how did you fight them?"  
  
"That's simple, I charged them and when they were all unconscious, I went inside."  
  
"And you do the same thing with Kuno right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" came the response as she was obviously lost as to where this line of logic wasa going.  
  
"And the cement blocks, just go right through them right?"  
  
"Right, what's the problem with that?" seemingly oblivious to some obvious point  
  
"You do the same thing when you defend yourself you know. You take the blows head on?"  
  
"So what would you do?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Try dodging. You don't. You just defend or attack. You never account for other solutions. Sidesteps! Not everyone will stand still for you. Even a basic submission hold can do wonders. Kuno IS an idiot after all, and so are most of the boys you fought. If you would account for that with me you could probably hit me, or at least make me have to block. All you did last night was come straight with each attack. Even if I didn't know whether it was a punch or kick, I always could dodge, since I know where your hands or feet are going. Try it at school today"  
  
"Um ok." She said, before the exact meaning of the statement stopped her in her tracks. "Wait, what do you mean 'try it at school?'"  
  
"Oh, I had Nabiki tell all the boys at school that you have to have a date with anyone you lost to today. One time only offer. Anyone can participate. See you at school." Ranma stated before he quickly sprinted to school.  
  
"Ranma! You jerk!" Then she smiled. It had been a while since she had been able to fight the boys.  
  
As she approached the school she prepared to run headlong into the crowd of boys, but stopped at the gates.  
  
"If I fight them here, they can't all charge me at once" she thought to herself, trying to actually use what Ranma had told her  
  
There were approximately 60 boys there all dressed in their battle attire of various sports. With a collective roar they charged.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU AKANE TENDO! FOR YOUR FREEDOM!"  
  
Rather than take on the whole class this time like she normally would do, she jumped so that 8 went right under her and into the gate's wall. As she came down she performed a spin kick knocking away 4 boys, and giving her enough room to continue attacking. Two kendoist then came at her. She sidestepped the first attack the leapt over the second attacker's stick. She the grabbed both bokkens and pushed them hard toward the original wielders, causing the butts on each stick to go through their owner's grasp and into the stomachs, knocking the wind out of them. Two boys came from opposite directions at her.  
  
"Together we will make you fall Akane!"  
  
As they swung hard rights, rather than defend, she ducked, causing both to knock each other out.  
  
A soccer player then kicked his ball at her. She leaned to the right and heard it strike another boy as the soccer player came at her with cleats. She sidestepped once more and followed with a roundhouse causing the boy to slam into the ten members of the bowling club.  
  
"Strike!" she yelled, too caught up in the moment and actually enjoying this fight for once.  
  
Suddenly she realized that she was soon to be overwhelmed so she jumped to the walls by the gate and waited for someone to attack. She had five minutes to get to class. But she was having fun. She hadn't been hit once; and about half of the boys were already down and out.  
  
"This dodging thing might have some merit to it" she conceded to herself.  
  
The boys prepared for a final assault.  
  
"But sometimes head on works too, after all, can't let them get ready again"  
  
She charged. The boys braced for the impact. She stopped a foot in front of the first boy who froze like a deer in headlights.  
  
"Duck kid!" She yelled at terrified boy in front of her. "Nobody will expect that!"  
  
He did so, and she kick directly over him into boy behind him. Rather than let her leg drop however she quickly took the boy on his left and right out as well. Finally a sumo wrestler grabbed her leg and smirked.  
  
"Now what Akane?" he smirked. "Finally someone who could beat her" he added silently.  
  
"How about this?" she said with an ear to ear grin as she took her bag off and threw it at his face. He took it head on and let go of her foot as he fell to the ground, crushing two others. A quick count showed 18 still willing to fight. The first still seemingly terrified boy still remained crouched in apparent fear. She used his back as a springboard and leap at a group of three boys. Kicking the first one which in turn knocked him into the second while her left hand connected with the third.  
  
The last fifteen boys charged as a group.  
  
Akane thought quickly, even when she had fought all those boys before it was usually only up to five at any one time. However this would be too much.  
  
"Unless, I could stop the first couple, making the rest trip; but how?"  
  
Suddenly she leapt backwards and shouted at the boys.  
  
"Bring it you wimps for boys!"  
  
The fifteen boys, save the one stilled crouch down terrified, running on adrenaline, testosterone, and little else charged as a mob. Akane looked to the ground and found a hockey stick next to its unconscious owner. Picking it up quickly, she waited in a defensive stance.  
  
When the were about 10 meter's away she threw the hockey stick at the first boys feet, causing him to trip, and all but a couple other boys consequentially tripped over the tripped boy. The two who didn't get tangled in the mess of bodies were quickly dispatched into a low orbit courtesy of Tendo Airways.  
  
Looking at the clock she smirked before fixing her hair with a flourish "Three minutes to spare to boot."  
  
She then looked at the boy who had been her personal springboard. It was then she noticed that he was laughing, and that his hair didn't quite look right.  
  
"Good job Akane! But you still have to fight me."  
  
"Ranma?" she said, shocked to realize he too would be in this horde. The sheer terror he had displayed had been rather overdone she thought in hindsight.  
  
"Who else would be your final opponent? You don't seriously think I would let Kuno in this match. Defend yourself. Tomboy."  
  
This was no longer a fair contest. Everyone knew Ranma could trounce her, Akane included. Akane's mind raced.  
  
"Didn't you want me to attack in different ways?" she said as a grin started to form on her face.  
  
"Yeah so"  
  
"And control my temper?" she continued as said grin became predatory  
  
"Yeah, you Freaking tomboy, freak, uncute, sexless, freak." Ranma said, taunting her. He threw a couple punches at her, which he was glad she decided to dodge rather than block. "You're built like a mule, you're twice as stubborn_  
  
"Ranma!" she shouted as she charged with an apparent rage factor of 11 on a 10 point scale.  
  
Ranma answered with a smirk as he prepared to take his fiancée and student down a notch, as she drew back to punch he prepared to catch the blow. The only problem was she stopped and lowered her fist just before the attack could be committed.  
  
"I can't beat you yet." She said as she admitted matter of factly.  
  
"But, if you yield..."  
  
"Then you win I suppose, and on this date, you're buying, so you best talk to Nabiki fast."  
  
Ranma's jaw dropped. Akane calmly finished closing the distance between them and as she passed him to go into school, she paused and thought. "Gotcha... teacher. WE might have to go on a date, but you're buying so I think in this case, I win."  
  
Ranma was flabbergasted, though when he finally recovered, he grinned to himself. His intention had been to fight until both he and Akane were late, and call it a draw. The fact Akane actually would yield hadn't crossed his mind. Still, with the fact that he had admitted his feelings, albeit indirectly, brought new ideas to light.  
  
He technically won the fight, Akane won the battle, and damn it, if things went well tonight, their parents would try to win the marriage war.  
  
It might be a war he might actually he would be willing to lose he thought to himself before he sped off to find Nabiki for a loan.  
  
Now all he had to do was survive the day and his date.  
  
(Authors Notes)  
  
This was a piece I wrote a long ass tome ago (3 years in fact). I actually didn't like how I ended it. It was waffy, but had a major plot point error. Now it's still waffy (I think) but without said plot point error.  
  
Someday I might make a sequel, but I highly doubt it. I think it's a good stand alone story, and it's a good reminder of how I use to write.  
  
Some would say (like in some of my earlier reviews) that Kodachi couldn't beat Akane. The sad fact of the matter is after the first couple story arcs of Ranma, Akane slowly becomes the one dimensional Damsel in distress, with only a few moments of combat glory. Kodachi is crazy, and more than capable of stacking the deck in her favor.  
  
Anyway, just felt like fixing the glaring plot discrepancy.  
  
Ian  
  
PS.... Writers... please please please join the hunt to eradicate announced pairings from summaries. 


End file.
